Mi sangre en tus venas
by kathesweet
Summary: OS/AU.OOC. Incesto. Bella está enamorada de su hermano Edward... y él de ella. Pero cuando se comparte la misma sangre no es posible pensar en un "para siempre"


_Estoy de nuevo por aqui con otro e mis eternos OS. Y este está recién salidito e mi cabeza, así que si encuentran algún error del tipo que sean, háganmelo saber, no me molesta eso xD _

_**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO Y A SU DUEÑA LEGAL, LA SEÑORA STEPHANIE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA DARLE VIDA A ESTA HISTORIA._

_**ADVERTENCIA:** La historia no es muy OOC, pero sí debo dejar claro que contiene** INCESTO,** así que sie eres **sensible **a este tema, **por favor no leas**... No quiero herir susceptibilidades ni que se me acuse de corruptora :S. Ya saben, soldado advertido... no muere en guerra xD_

_**SINOPSIS:** Bella está enamorada de su hermano Edward... y él de ella. Pero cuando se comparte la misma sangre no es posible pensar en un "para siempre"_

* * *

.

**MI SANGRE EN TUS VENAS**

.

Bella caminó por la calle con rapidez, el cielo estaba encapotado y el agua no demoraría en caer sobre la ciudad. Llegó hasta la puerta de su edificio, saludó cortésmente al portero y esperó con paciencia el ascensor. Había estado todo el día entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina, trabajando fuertemente, tratando de evitar pensar… de evitar sentir.

Pero aquello se volvía imposible cuando llegaba a la soledad de su piso.

Abrió la puerta y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, encendiendo las luces se acercó a la cocina, necesitaba algo caliente que desentumeciera sus manos. Y ojalá lograra encontrar algo cálido que calmara su corazón. Tomó la cafetera la llenó de agua y la encendió, poniendo sus manos sobre el vidrio que empezaba a calentarse; caminó hasta el termostato y elevó la temperatura, en ese momento, el teléfono empezó a respingar.

Frunciendo el ceño se acercó hasta levantarlo, caminando de vuelta a la cocina buscó los ingredientes para prepararse un bocadillo: —¿Hola?

—¡Bella! —exclamó una voz dulce y conocida al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Alice —dijo con desgana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amiga preocupada— Suenas rara… ¿estás bien?

Bella suspiró con frustración. Alice la conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo, que aún no podía creer que no supiera lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía… lo mucho que sufría.

—Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada —mintió ya casi como una experta, porque al hacerlo por teléfono, no había posibilidad de que su amiga notara sus gestos.

—¿Cómo va todo en el periódico? —preguntó Alice interesada.

—Bien —dijo Bella y empezó a relatar las cosas más mundanas que le habían sucedido en los últimos días, solo tratando de despejarse y sentirse menos tensa.

—Oh, me alegra tanto —dijo Alice al escuchar el posible ascenso de su amiga, sonaba tan sincera que Bella sabía que siempre podría confiar en ella. Menos en aquello que la hacía sufrir. Porque si Alice supiera toda la verdad, sentiría pena por ella, y por qué no, también sentiría repulsión… Se alejaría de ella y Bella no sabría qué hacer si no contara con su amiga.

—Yo te llamaba para algo… —dijo Alice meditando— ¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! — Chilló a través de la línea —tenemos que ir de compras.

—¿Compras? —Bella frunció el ceño— ¿Necesitas más ropa?

—No solamente yo —rió con gracia, un sonido suave como el respingar de campanitas —Tú necesitas un vestido nuevo.

—¿Y para qué? —preguntó Bella imaginándose lo peor.

—Ya sabes, _tonta_… La fiesta de compromiso de tu hermano —Bella sintió que el estómago se le retorcía y que el poco calor que había encontrado al llegar a su apartamento escapaba de su cuerpo, hasta dejarla más helada que en un día de invierno.

—Yo… —las palabras no salían de sus labios, y la única frase que circulaba en su mente era: _Yo no quiero que él se case con esa bruja_.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, no será tan terrorífico —bromeó Alice— Solo debemos encontrar algo bonito y sexy que haga que todas las miradas estén sobre nosotras.

—Yo… no-no sé —tartamudeó Bella sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rápidamente y la desolación llenaba su alma. Las lágrimas luchaban por escurrirse sobre sus mejillas. Había estado llorando desde que su madre la había llamado para contarle la feliz noticia. De eso hacía cuatro días.

Cuatro días en los cuales ella se había empeñado en ignorar las llamadas de Edward y en mantenerse fuera de su apartamento la mayor parte del día, trabajando y evitando pensar en él. En Edward, su hermano, su amor y el único dueño de su corazón.

_Qué triste es_, pensó Bella auto-recriminándose, _que aún estés enamorada de tu hermano_. _¿Cuándo vas a entender que jamás podrán estar juntos? Y menos ahora cuando él piensa casarse con otra. _Bella sofocó un sollozo y tapó la parte baja del teléfono.

—Dale, Bella. Tenemos que encontrar algo genial. Tu hermano tiene muchos amigos que están buenísimos —Bella se imaginó el rostro de su amiga y pudo sonreír levemente.

—Me lo pensaré —respondió.

—Vale, pasaré por tu trabajo mañana a la hora del almuerzo —dijo Alice como si Bella hubiera aceptado— ¡Nos vemos mañana! _¡Ciao!_

Y de repente la línea se cortó, Bella suspiró pesadamente y puso el teléfono sobre el mesón. En momentos así era cuando no soportaba a Alice, cuando decidía por ella como si aún fuera una niñita que no tuviera claro nada en su vida.

_No tienes nada claro en tu vida_, le recriminó su conciencia. Y Bella sabía que tenía razón y sin poder contenerse, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y un par de sollozos se apoderaron de su garganta.

El leve sonido de golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y el temor llenó su cuerpo. Era él. Su familia era la única que podía traspasar el primer piso sin ser anunciados. Era obvio que Edward estaba esperando detrás de la puerta.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron y Bella puso una mano sobre su boca, tratando de evitar algún ruido. Pero él ya debía saber que ella estaba dentro. Edward querría hablar con ella y Bella sabía lo obstinado que era, no se iría hasta lograrlo.

.

.

—¡Bella! —Edward aporreó la puerta sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los vecinos. Necesitaba hablar con Bella y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.

Ya era suficiente con haber pasado cuatro días siendo ignorado por ella. Necesitaba ser escuchado, necesitaba verla y explicarle por qué… por qué había tomado esa decisión.

—¡Bella! —Gritó de nuevo golpeando tres veces —sé que estás ahí dentro —siguió— el guardia me ha dicho que ha visto entrar… Por favor, ábreme la puerta.

Solamente recibió silencio. Profirió una maldición entre dientes. Ella era tan obstinada como él, parecía un gesto heredado de su madre… _¡Oh Joder!_ Como odiaba recordar que ella era su hermana. Como odiaba que su maldita sangre también recorriera el cuerpo de ella.

No podía recordar en qué momento había sobrepasado el amor fraternal por un amor más… carnal. Un amor que existe entre un hombre y una mujer que pueden estar juntos sin ningún impedimento, profesándose el cariño mutuamente frente al mundo entero. Un amor que él jamás debió haber sentido por Bella.

Compartían la misma sangre materna con diferente sangre paterna. Esme había quedado embarazada de Edward cuando apenas era una adolescente y había sufrido mucho cuando se había visto sola sin nadie a quien acudir y sin contar con el padre de su hijo. Hasta que había aparecido Charlie, el bondadoso Sheriff de un pequeño pueblo lluvioso al noroeste de Estados Unidos. Él se había encargado de darle todo el amor que su anterior pareja les había negado a ella y a su hijo. Se habían casado y habían formado una pequeña familia. Hasta que tomaron la decisión de tener un hijo.

Una pequeña y pálida niña que nació cuando Edward tenía tres años. Una niña que se había convertido en la protegida de su hermano mayor, pero que con el tiempo, se había convertido en la mujer ideal a la cual Edward profesaba todo su amor.

La amaba profundamente y le dolía al saber que no podría estar nunca con ella. Jamás podría estar con Bella en frente de sus amigos o su madre, jamás podría abrazarla mientras caminaban por la calle. Jamás podría escuchar un "sí quiero" en una iglesia llena de flores con ella vestida de novia y junto a él en el altar… jamás vería crecer un hijo en su vientre.

Edward reposó la cabeza sobre la puerta, le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en todas las cosas que anhelaba y que no obtendría, solamente por enamorarse de la chica equivocada. Y no podía simplemente tomar la decisión de dejar de amarla. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—¡Bella! —Pidió de nuevo— Cariño, ábreme por favor— sin medirse, dio una patada contra la puerta. Al instante, al final del pasillo una mujer abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lo vio con enojo.

—Jovencito, así no lograrás que ella te perdone —le recriminó— Compórtate. —y nuevamente cerró con fuerza. Edward sonrió levemente, lo único que le gustaba de aquel edificio era que las personas no eran chismosas ni se metían en las vidas de los vecinos, solo se preocupaban por el _bien común_. Allí no tenía que fingir ante nadie.

—Bella…

—Vete, Edward —escuchó decir a la suave voz a través de la puerta.

Bella suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse para poder contestar a los reclamos de Edward. Aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar sobre su rostro, su voz había sonado clara y sin ningún sollozo que la delatara.

—Amor, por favor… necesitamos hablar —el pecho se le contrajo al escuchar aquella palabra cariñosa. Quería gritarle y pedirle que jamás la llamara así, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al escucharlo.

_Debe decírselo a ella también_, dijo su conciencia, que siempre se había empecinado en mostrar la peor imagen de Edward y en tratar de mantenerla con los pies en la Tierra.

—También se lo dices a ella —susurró contra la madera mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, tratando de evitar que su corazón siguiera rompiéndose, pero sin lograr nada en absoluto.

—Amor… —continuó suplicando Edward sin haber oído. —Te amo. Por favor… ábreme.

_Tranquilízate_, se dijo a sí misma al escuchar las palabras que tanto adoraba pero que al mismo tiempo tanto daño le hacía.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo — ¿Por qué?

—Déjame entrar y hablaremos sobre ello —escuchó su suspiro y pudo imaginárselo llevándose las manos al cabello cobrizo y revolviéndolo con desesperación —He estado buscándote desde el sábado…

—Pues te he estado ignorando.

—Lo sé, amor —respondió él— Sé que estás dolida, Bella… Pero tenemos que hablar de ello. Solo, solo… déjame explicarte.

—Me dijiste que la dejarías —sollozó Bella soltando gruesas lágrimas— ¡Me mentiste!

—Cariño, por favor… —rogó Edward, sentía los ojos escocer, no sabía que haría si ella no abría la puerta.

_Solo respira profundo, míralo a los ojos y dile que se vaya al infierno_, cantó su cabeza y Bella por primera vez la escuchó y abrió la puerta.

Edward suspiró aliviado y sintió como si lo golpearan en el estómago cuando vio sus mejillas húmedas y la nariz sonrojada. Sin pensarlo, la atrajo contra su pecho y se aferró a su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

—Bella…

—Me has mentido —sollozó ella, aferrada a su camisa, sintiendo cómo su aroma masculino impregnaban sus fosas nasales, un aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo y que amaba tener en la piel.

—Bella… —repitió, apretándola más fuerte, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello caoba rizado. No había querido herirla, pero era lo único que había conseguido con su acción. —Amor yo…

—¡No! —dijo Bella con temor. Tenía miedo de saber la verdad, de escuchar sus explicaciones y… _Oh, Dios_, ni siquiera podía pensar en la idea de enojarse con él y no volver a hablarle.

Podría ser estúpida por estar enamorada de su hermano. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba y así sería siempre. No podía dejar que aquellos pequeños momentos en los que podían estar juntos se perdieran por la amenaza de la realidad. Aquel lugar era su _lugar mágico_, en donde podían ser simplemente Edward y Bella, dos seres humanos que se amaban con locura y se necesitaban mutuamente. Si Edward quería casarse con otra, jamás podría volver a tenerlo así, cerca a ella… besándola y amándola. Si aquella relación tendría que terminar, entonces sería de la manera correcta: con los dos tranquilos y listos para afrontar el destino lejos de aquella relación destructiva para la sociedad

—Déjame decirte todo…

—No Edward —dijo decidida, posando dos de sus dedos sobre sus suaves labios. _No seas estúpida_, gritaba su cabeza, pero ella no podía evitar ignorarla. La poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumó de inmediato, las lágrimas aún así, no dejaron de caer —No quiero que digas nada— dijo inclinándose y poniéndose de puntillas, su boca tocó con suavidad la de Edward, dándole un beso cálido y amoroso.

Edward enredó las manos en su cintura y su nuca. Sin dejar lugar a que Bella se arrepintiera, tomó sus labios con fiereza, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas y la dulzura propia de sus besos. Se hundió lentamente en un caleidoscopio de ensueño, sintiendo su suavidad sobre su boca, su lengua tímida tratando de hundirse en su interior.

Acarició sus labios y su cintura, mantuvo inclinada su cabeza mientras profundizaba el beso, atormentado su lengua y enredándose en una batalla por demostrar el poder. Su miembro se tensó dentro de sus jeans, pidiendo ser liberado, deseando hundirse entre la suavidad del centro de Bella. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón se sentía en todo su cuerpo. La amaba profundamente y en aquel momento quería hacerla suya una vez más.

Edward se encargó de llevarla lentamente hasta la habitación, sin dejar de besar y acariciar sus curvas, acercándose al borde de sus senos, pero sin atreverse a tocar sus pezones enhiestos que ya se sentían a través de la estorbosa capa de ropa que llevaban los dos.

Sin saber cómo, Bella sintió que su cabeza tocaba la suavidad de la colcha de su cama. Sus manos estaban enredadas en el cuello de Edward, acariciando su cabello, tocando sus mejillas, delineando sus orejas. Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su boca al sentir sus gruesas manos deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Sentía que el centro de su placer empezaba a humedecerse, añorando a Edward, llorando por tenerlo en su interior.

Edward se separó de sus labios y juntó sus frentes, vio directamente a sus ojos. Chocolate junto a verde conectaron de inmediato, sentimientos recorriendo sus cuerpos, sus miradas… la habitación.

—Te amo —dijo Edward, poniendo en palabras lo que su mirada ya gritaba— Eres el amor de mi vida.

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aunque su conciencia se retorciera y la llamara mil veces estúpida, aunque no pudiera estar con él y aunque nadie jamás entendiera, repitió las palabras que jamás se cansaría de decir —Yo también te amo.

Edward retomó el beso, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello, tratando de llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo, excitándose cada vez que la escuchaba gemir y pronunciar su nombre. Era él quien le estaba dando todo el placer, y era a él a quien ella amaba. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil para los demás como lo era para ellos dos.

Sus labios siguieron su camino hasta posarse sobre el canalillo de los pechos. Bella jadeó de placer. Edward sonrió al recordar lo preocupada que estaba ella por sus pechos pequeños, pero él se había encargado de deshacerse de esos temores con dulzura y mucha pasión, adorando sus pechos, como lo haría esa noche. Así que rápidamente se deshizo de su camisa y del estorboso sostén y sin previo aviso sumergió uno de los montículos de carne en su boca.

Bella gimió más fuerte al sentir la húmeda boca sobre su carne. La calidez de su lengua calmó el calor que sentía pero al mismo tiempo aumentó el dolor-placer que su cuerpo vivía. Edward mordisqueaba su pezón y saboreaba con destreza, mientras su mano atormentaba el otro, enardeciéndolos, enrojeciéndolos y poniéndolos tan duros como guijarros. Bella sentía que todo el calor se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

—Edward… —gimió, sin saber si le suplicaba por más o porque se detuviera.

Edward rió entre dientes y después de dejar húmedos y sonrojados los dos pezones, siguió descendiendo por el paraíso que era su cuerpo. Su plano y suave vientre fue víctima de sus dientes y su lengua. Rápidamente desapuntó los jeans y los hizo deslizarse por las preciosas piernas, junto con las braguitas.

Suspiró al ver el centro de su excitación. Los pliegues húmedos y sonrojados como una rosa que acababa de florecer ante la llegada de la mañana, pidiendo a gritos ser atendidos. Su clítoris era una llamada a sus labios, así que rápidamente enredó la lengua y probó sus jugos, gruñendo al sentir su sabor almizclado y femenino.

Bella gritó y de inmediato abrió las piernas para darle más acceso a su intimidad. Posó sus manos sobre el cabello de Edward haciendo una súplica muda de que siquiera con aquel placer glorioso.

—Edw… —no lograba unir una palabra. Edward seguía deslizando su boca sobre su apertura, absorbiendo su clítoris y tomándolo en su boca como una golosina.

Él se sentía insaciable. Su boca acariciaba cada parte de su intimidad, se hundía en ella, tomaba los jugos, jugaba con el clítoris… y él aún no tenía suficiente. Llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrada, deslizándolos entre su humedad y buscando mayor placer para los dos. Bella gritó en tono de apreciación, así que Edward se esmeró en hundir sus dedos y seguir lamiéndola con detenimiento.

Todo en el interior del cuerpo de Bella se contrajo. El orgasmo la atacó sin piedad y la desgarró en dos. Un grito gutural salió de su garganta y sintió un arcoíris pasar por sus ojos, con la respiración entrecortada, apretó los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos de nuevo, notó a Edward viéndola con fascinación y con los labios húmedos de sus jugos. Sonrió saciada.

—Gracias —dijo, y por primera vez notó que él aún seguía vestido.

Edward también lo notó, así que rápidamente se deshizo de su camisa, pantalones y bóxers, su erección estaba palpitante, esperando a hundirse en su carne temblorosa. Había esperado pacientemente hasta que Bella hubiera alcanzado la primera cota de su placer.

Bella miró encantada su pene erecto y listo para ella, con una gota de semen en la punta, algo que denotaba lo mucho que necesitaba Edward su atención. Lo vio moverse hasta alcanzar un condón y rápidamente fue hasta el borde de la cama y tomó sus manos.

—Déjame a mí —dijo decidida, acercándose hasta quedar frente a su erección, sacó la lengua y tomó la pequeña gota, acariciando la punta suavemente.

—Joder, Bella… No me quiero correr en tu boca —masculló Edward con los dientes apretados. Bella rió levemente y acarició el falo en sus manos.

—¿Y en mis manos? —pregunto traviesa, mordiéndose un labio.

—¡Tampoco! —Gimió él— Quiero hacerlo dentro de ti.

—Vale —sonrió ella, dando un último beso a la punta y deslizando el condón sobre su falo. Cuando terminó, Edward respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía el rostro tenso. Bella retomó su lugar en la cama y abrió las piernas, invitándolo a penetrarla.

Edward no quería esperar más. Como una fiera avanzó sobre su cuerpo, unió sus labios a los de ella y con su pene entre la mano, se guió lentamente a su interior. Sintió sus pliegues húmedos abrirse entre su dureza, apretó más fuerte la mandíbula, rezando por no correrse ahí mismo.

—Estás tan caliente…

—Solo por ti —dijo Bella besándolo.

La suavidad los estaba volviendo locos. Los dos gimieron cuando él estuvo completamente en su interior. Edward paró un segundo para tratar de calmarse, Bella tenía los músculos de su vagina apretando con fuerza su pene.

—Bella… —Pidió.

—Por favor, Edward… Lo necesito… Necesito que me hagas tuya.

Y él no pudo ignorar esa súplica. Empezó a moverse sobre ella, sacando y hundiendo su pene hasta el interior, sintiendo sus músculos ondearse sobre él y sus jugos humedeciendo sus testículos.

—Más… más —gritaba Bella, enredó las piernas en sus caderas sintiendo que la penetración era más profunda, más certera. Los movimientos se volvieron más alocados y desenfrenados, haciéndola tensarse. Ella seguía sus golpes, y sintió que no podría aguantar más cuando Edward llevó una de sus manos y acarició su hinchado clítoris.

—Vamos, amor… Córrete para mí —le susurró al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Bella no soportó más la presión de su centro, y nuevamente se dejó llevar por un fuerte y mordaz orgasmo.

Edward se sintió poderoso mientras veía el rostro contraído de placer de Bella, y fue esto lo que lo llevó a su propio orgasmo. Dos estocadas más y estaba derramando su semen en el látex, dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

.

.

Bella tenía la cabeza reposada sobre el pecho de Edward. Ya ni siquiera sabía que hora era o si aún era el mismo día. Solo podía notar su cuerpo cansado y saciado, desnudo al lado del de Edward. Habían hecho el amor tres veces y cada una fue más apasionada que la anterior.

Y ella sabía por qué. Los dos sabían porqué. Aquello era una despedida. Era simplemente hora de darse cuenta que aquella relación jamás tendría futuro y que tendrían que empezar sus vidas al lado de una persona permitida.

—Te amo —dijo Edward besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Yo también —respondió Bella, besando su pecho.

—Solo lo hice porque necesito sacarte de mi cabeza —dijo Edward apretándola contra su costado— Te amo tanto que representas una tentación constante para mí. Pensé que si iniciaba una relación… formalizaba un compromiso, sería más fácil para los dos dejar esto —suspiró con tristeza— No quería hacerte daño. Sé que fue una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que pasó por mi cabeza.

—No es una idea estúpida, Edward —dijo Bella con resignación, suspiró profundamente —Sé que tenemos que encontrar la manera de acabar con esto… y si crees que esa es la forma correcta. Adelante, puedes casarte.

Bella sintió un tirón en un su pecho. Pensar en perder definitivamente a Edward la ponía mal, pero sabía que aquello no podía ser y que de alguna manera estaban cometiendo algo que ante la sociedad era despreciable.

—Eres la mujer de mi vida —dijo Edward tomando su suave rostro entre sus manos —Eres la única mujer a la que voy a querer siempre. Estás aquí… —dijo llevando la mano a su corazón. Y siempre vas a estar junto a mí —besó dulcemente las silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre su rostro.

—Te amo —contestó Bella conmocionada, tomando su rostro y besándolo con pasión y esmero. Porque aquella sería la última vez que aquello sucedía.

Aquella sería la última vez que se amarían sin pensar en obstáculos. Aquella era la última en que se podrían sostener mutuamente sin preocuparse en que la misma sangre recorría sus cuerpos.

* * *

**Si te gustó y quieres hacer una donación a una pobre y loca chica (osea yo) que necesita de apoyo para seguir pasando el rato escribiendo, solo dale al final de la ventana, donde diga "Review" y dejas una opinión para mí. Estaré agradeciendote grandemente a vuelta de correo... ¡NO SEAS TIMID! (nunca se sabe si un chico se pueda pasar xD)**

**Besos**


End file.
